


when they love you and they will

by vulpesvortex



Series: dadwood AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Best Boyfriend Geoff, Alternate Universe, Dadwood AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Single Dad Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning in the Ramwood household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when they love you and they will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for [tinypi](http://tinypi.tumblr.com)'s very awesome and adorable Dadwood AU where Ryan is a single dad and Geoff is his very awesome boyfriend. Also, this is a Christmas gift for her, because she is the best and I love her. Like, a lot.
> 
> Parts [one](http://tinypi.tumblr.com/post/120708885055/i-had-a-pretty-fab-day-and-actually-got-some-uni) and [two](http://tinypi.tumblr.com/post/129669453540/sooo-heres-that-super-late-sequel-fic-to-that) on Tumblr.

Geoff is woken up by a high-pitched scream of excitement that he can’t say he’s sorry to have become intimately familiar with over the last few months. Almost a year really, and wow, does time fly.  
  
“Your son is awake,” Geoff says, making a vain attempt to block out the noise of Gavin thundering down the hallway by way of hiding under the pillow.  
  
“Before sunrise he’s your son,” Ryan grumps, joining Geoff under the pillow, head no doubt still full of the Lion King they watched with the kids last night. Geoff feels his stomach flip at the words nonetheless, and he has to talk himself down from some Big Emotions because movie quotes totally don't count, do they?  
  
Before Geoff can convince himself one way or the other, Gavin explodes into their bedroom, Lindsay following closely on his heels, and both of the kids launch themselves onto the bed, where any hope of more sleep evaporates for Geoff and Ryan.  
  
Gavin crawls up the bed, clutching his stegosaurus plushie to his chest and determinedly lifting the sheet covering Geoff and Ryan. He wiggles between them with an air of great satisfaction. Lindsay sits down crosslegged in the gap between their legs, watching them intently. Geoff takes moment to thank all that is holy that putting shorts back on after sex was a lesson he and Ryan had learned very swiftly.  
  
Geoff squints at Gavin. God, it’s barely light out. How do kids even do it, get up this early?  
  
Gavin stares back, big innocent eyes peering at him from under his lashes. Geoff groans and Ryan chuckles. The kid’s cute as hell and knows how to work it too, and Ryan loves to watch him cave like a caving thing.  
  
“What’s up, Squid?” Geoff rasps, giving up, giving in, stick a fork in him, he’s done. He has no resistance, especially not when Ryan’s watching him over Gavin’s shoulder with that soft wicked smile and his biceps peeking out from under his t-shirt.  
  
Gavin gives him a serious look. “It’s Sunday,” he says meaningfully.  
  
And yeah, it is, and Geoff totally knew that, but this is sort of a ritual. “So it is. So it is." Geoff sits up and claps his hands in a chop-chop motion. “So, what’s on the menu today then?”  
  
“Waffles!” Gavin and Lindsay scream, both grinning widely, and tackle him to the bed. The synchronicity makes Geoff suspect they had a breakfast pow wow in the hallway.  
  
“Alright then, up and at ‘em, ya little rascals!” Geoff grabs Gavin and lifts him over his shoulder, giggling, Lindsay jumping off the bed and following them downstairs. “We’ll let your great lazy lug of a dad sleep in today, huh?”  
  
“Is he very sleepy?” Gavin asks very seriously, and Geoff can’t resist the little wave he gives Ryan as he herds the kids out the door.  
  
“Yeah, he was up late.” He can hear Ryan let out a snort in the bedroom. Geoff smiles.  
  
  
****  
  
  
They head down to the kitchen, where Gavin and Lindsay help Geoff make waffles. More accurately, they redistribute a sizable portion of the flour and sugar over the counter while Geoff slops batter at the waffle iron and rescues the finished waffles before they burn, fending off the kids’ grabby hands with the spatula.  
  
The kitchen is a mess by the time they’re done, but Geoff takes a moment to wipe down the counter while the kids are busy arranging their perfect waffle tableau on the breakfast tray. Lindsay has meticilously cut a pile of strawberries and is delicately sprinkling them with powdered sugar and drizzling maple syrup on top of her waffle. Gavin has spread roughly the entire pot of Nutella over his and is poking at the melting chocolate with a fork, tongue poking out between his teeth as he frowns at his work.  
  
“Everything up to snuff?” Geoff asks, holding in a laugh at Gavin’s grave expression.  
  
“Needs more melt.”  
  
“Give it a minute, huh, Gav? It’ll be soft by the time we get these upstairs.”  
  
“You missed a bit,” Lindsay says, pointing at possibly the only half-inch of Gavin’s waffle not drowning in Nutella.  
  
“Thanks,” Gavin says, and sticks his knife back in the Nutella pot. Geoff rolls his eyes where neither of them can see.  
  
“So, what should we put on your dad’s?”  
  
“JUST BUTTER!” Ryan yells from upstairs.  
  
Gavin makes a face.  
  
“Now that sounds just boring,” Geoff says. “I’m sure we can do better than that.”  
  
  
*****  
  
  
“Aw,  you shouldn’t have,” Ryan says with a pointed look at Geoff when his children present to him his plate of waffles: drowning in apple butter with a giant dollop of whipped cream on the side, because Geoff loves his boyfriend and also, he is a bit of an asshole. Geoff likes to walk that line very finely.  
  
“Geoff picked for you,” Gavin says, because he’s a little rat. “I did the whipped cream!” he proclaims proudly, sticking a finger into the lopsided dollop on the edge of Ryan’s plate.  
  
“Thanks, Gav, it looks great.”  
  
“You have to eat all of it,” Lindsay says in tones that suggest she definitely knows what’s up.  
  
“Yeah, Ryan, you heard the lady.” Geoff hands Ryan his fork and bunkers down on the bed with his own tray in his lap. He’d worry about the sheets but they could probably use a wash anyway. Especially after last night, he thinks smugly, casting a surreptitious glance at the hickey poking out of Ryan's shirt collar. “All of it.”  
  
Ryan groans but dutifully digs in.  
  
They eat in contented silence as the early morning sunlight finally starts to slant across the bed. Geoff considers the panel of bright light angling across the bedroom floor and how a year ago, he wouldn’t have been caught awake at this hour on a Sunday if his life depended on it. He’s okay with it now, though. The first few times he stayed over and Gav and Linds dive-bombed their bed at 6 A.M. were a bit of a surprise, but he’s used to it now, and there are plenty of other things to appreciate about mornings like these.  
  
When they’ve cleared the trays and he and Ryan are on their second cup of coffee, Gavin and Lindsay drag their own sheets from their rooms and install themselves on the bed against Geoff and Ryan, basically building a big nest around the four of them. Lindsay has remembered to grab the remote from atop the bedroom television set and presents it to Geoff like she’s the master of ceremonies.  
  
“Jurassic Park, was it?” he asks, just to check.  
  
“Yes!” Lindsay snuggles closer under his arm. She loves Lex, with whom she shares a deep and abiding love for animals and an interest in computers.    
  
“Dinosaws!” Gavin squeals excitedly, clutching the stegosaurus plushie that Geoff got him after they watched the movie for the first time and Gavin went wild about it. Actually sort of a funny story: Gavin had been watching him cook dinosaur burgers for dinner and he’d said something about how Gavin should keep still so the dinosaur wouldn’t be able to see him. The first thing he did when Gavin didn’t understand the joke was yell, “Ryan! Why has your child not seen _Jurassic Park_?!” at Ryan, who’d been in the living room trying to stop Lindsay from jumping off the back of the couch in her Wonder Woman dress probably. So that was the end of their plans for that night. Ryan kept making amazed comments about the animatronic dinosaurs and pointing out the scientific inaccuracies all the way through the movie, Gavin on his lap, and Geoff had been so fucking in love he almost couldn’t breathe with it.  
  
So yeah, Geoff’s awake at 8 on a Sunday, but he ain’t planning on getting out of bed for hours yet, so he's okay with that.


End file.
